starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dining at Dex's
Dining at Dex's, to artykuł tematycznie osadzony wewnątrz uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen. Autorem artykułu jest Gregory Walker. Artykuł został opublikowany w 2009 roku na stronie StarWars.com. ''Zawartość: *Dining at Dex's **Breakfast ***Favorites ****Nerfsteak and eggs ****Quor'sav-fried steak and eggs ****"Besalisk's Bellyful" hash ****Garto egg omelet ****"Hungry Hutt" breakfast sandwich ***From the Robo-Griddle ****Panna cakes ****Iktotch toast ***Donuts ****Powdered Christophsian sugar ****Yowvetch custard-filled ****Muja fruit-filled ****Iced Trammistan chocolate ****Iced Endorian maple ****Iced with chopped ettel nuts ****Iced with shredded Ishi Tib-cracked coconut ****Iced with dark matter sprinkles ***Breakfast Sides ****Nuna bacon (four slices) ****Nuna sausage (four links) ****Moisture farm-fresh blue buttermilk biscuit and gravy ****Kessinnamon roll ****Mustafarian toast with bantha butter and Andorian jelly ****Dry Dantooine cereal ****Galactic grits ****Stewed Dressellian prunes ****Fresh fruit (in season) ****Carbon-frozen fruit (year-round) **Sliders ***Basic Sliders ****Coruscant slider ****Socorro slider ****Zeltros slider ****Vorzyd slider ****Khomm slider ****Giju slider ****Talus and Tralus sliders ***Specialty Sliders ****Manaan slider ****Agamar slider ****Lao-mon slider ****Raxus slider **Lunch ***Favorites ****Nerfsteak sandwich ****Shaak and cheese sandwich ****Shawda Clubb sandwich ****Besh-Leth-Trill sandwich ****Gartro egg salad sandwich ****Deluxe nutmeat and jelly sandwich ****Endorian chicken pot pie ****Scalefish fillets ***Soups ****Cream of fleek eel soup ****Apple slug stew ****Aurebesh soup ****Nyork chowder **Salads ***Interstellar garden salad ***Herd ship's bounty salad ***Goatgrass salad ***Xizor salad **Lunch Sides ***Fiery Fornax rings ***Protato wedges ***Protato curls ***Old-fashioned protato salad ***Pashi noodles in Gonzo yellow cheese sauce ***Revwien coleslaw ***Apple slug sauce ***Umgullian blob gelatin **Dinner ***Favorites ****Fried nerfsteak ****Shaak pot roast ****Nana Bagwa's liver and onions ****Home-style proteinloaf ****Hot gizka sandwich ****Gamorrean pork chop ****Fried Endorian chicken ****Grilled opee ****Baby nos ribs ****Dractuvian cave sług ***Dinner Sides ****Pickled gartro eggs (three eggs) ****Mashed protatoes ****Steamed space-carrots ****Topato (three slices) ****Acid-beet salad ****Baked Bith beans ****Rishi corn on the inedible cellulose matrix ****Candied H'nemthe yams **Desserts ***Favorites ****Zoochberry cobbler ****Kubindian royal jelly roll ****Sticky sweetmallow squares ***Pies ****Wasaka berry pie ****All-Almakian apple pie ****Namana cream pie ***Cakes ****Kowakian crumb cake ****Iego angel food cake ****Devaronian's food cake ****Sic-Six-layer cake **Ice Cream ***Double-scoop sundae ***Tibanna split ***Soft ice cream **Beverages ***Favorites ****Jawa juice ****Caf ****Stim tea ****Blue milk ****Fruit juice ****Photon fizzle ****Giva jumbo ****Supernova ****Circuit cider ***From the Robo-Fountain ****Fizzyglug ****Blue milkshake ****Pantoran Plate Specials **Breakfast Specials ***Diced roba and scrambled gartro eggs ***Anoat oats with two nuna bacon strips ***Creamed chipped bantha beef on Mustafarian toast ***Steamed phraig with two nuna sausage patties ***Ho'Din-style veggie omelet **Daily Soups ***Ranat's cheese soup ***Callosian spring vegetable soup ***Spicy Gargon gumbo ***Creamed Rishi corn soup ***Aqualish hoi-broth **Lunch and Dinner Specials ***Nuna salad sandwich with cup of soup ***Kommerken flank steak and steamed ootoowergs ***Molecularly agitated cheese sandwich with cup of soup ***L'lahsh-marinated nutrient globules with mixed Alderaanian vegetables ***Togruta-style Shili cheese dog with cup of soup ***Braised bruallki brisket ***Bantha burger with cup of soup ***Roast Smapp with hot barium liquid ***Fried Rokarian dirt-fish fillet sandwich with cup of soup ***Whole scrimpi in a cream-based glockaw sauce **About Dex's Diner ''Zobacz także: *Spis wszystkich publikacji dziennikarskich o tematyce gwiezdno-wojennej *StarWars.com Kategoria:Artykuły publicystyczne Kategoria:Artykuły - StarWars.com